


Beauty of the Constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Hamilsquad, LGBTQ, Lams - Freeform, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Modern AU, Musicals, Sappy, Slight Cussing, forgive the sappiness, it's kind of a practice write, no for real it's beyond sappy, terribly translated french, this whole thing is melodramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Highschool/middle school AU where Laurens is bullied and Alex feels offended (having a huge crush on him and all), so he decides to write an anonymous letter to him in order to make him feel better.





	1. I Saw Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> i just love lams. still working on my fanfic skills, so i am aware of flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander discovers his crush, John Laurens, getting bullied and begins to feel inspired to help him out.

I couldn't believe that anyone could hate Laurens. I mean, _look_ at him! He's perfect; the most friendliest, _cutest_ guy ever that walked into this school. How could you not like him?

But, apparently, a few people didn't.

It was the first day back from Spring Break, and all teens were going in their usual friend group/clique as they caught up on each other's lives. I, as usual, had my head in a book and a laptop near by, ready to write anything that came in mind. I already had a head-start on Mr. Washington's essay, along with an idea for Mrs. Ross's art project.

I didn't even realize my best buddies were calling to me from a distance. I looked up from my book as Lafayette and Mulligan speed-walked my way, dodging multiple others, even running into one of the Schuyler sisters, which could've ended badly since it was the most fiery of the group, Angelica.

Anyways, they ran up to me. "Mon ami!" Lafayette called. "We've missed you! Comment ça s'est passé?"

I laughed, despite being interrupted from my reading. "It's been great, man. How about you?"

"Oh mon Dieu, homme! You should've been there when Mulligan and I went to visit Paris! 'Tis was génial."

"I bet, homme." I turned to Mulligan. "How about you?"

"Y'know, same old, same old, I guess."

"Yeah, I feel you."

"Oh, wow, j'ai oubile de mentionner!" Lafayette said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "I happen to have chance to get you into the upper role in debate club!"

"Really?" I gasped. "That's awesome!"

We spent the next few minutes catching up before the bell rang. "Well, gotta go, Alex," Mulligan said. "See you soon."

"Rendez-vous au déjeuner, ami!" Lafayette said while he and Mulligan left. I walked to my next class while managing to finish the rest of my essay for Mr. Washington's class.

-

I sat down at my usual spot in Mrs. Ross's art class. It wasn't necessarily my first pick for a homeroom classroom, but it'd have to do. I'm not the best drawer, but at least I have improved since the time I arrived here, a new student who was pretty much clueless on everything relating to art.

I didn't think there'd be a big deal on seats since we usual sat in the same one everyday, but as soon as I sat down and I got my supplies together, I heard a voice say: "Hey! Alex! That's my seat now." I turned to see Thomas Jefferson, that big jerk. "Uh, excuse me? I sat here way before you."

"Your point being...?"

I clenched my fist. _What the hell is this guy's problem? I didn't even do anything to him!_

I think he just wanted to annoy me and turn me into his personal slave, much like Madison. He wanted me to get mad so I could get in trouble and get kicked off the debate team. Of course. Typical Jefferson.

I sighed. "Whatever. I want to sit next to someone new anyways." Jefferson smirked and I mentally made a note to one day slap him so hard his curls feel out.

I sat near the back of the classroom. There were, surprisingly, less seats taken back there.

Mrs. Ross still hadn't entered the classroom, so I saw this as an opportunity to continue working on Mr. Washington's essay as everyone around began to joke and have fun. I wasn't paying attention to most of it, but I couldn't help but to snap back into reality whenever cruel laughter rang through the classroom.

I knew it was Jefferson, so at first I really didn't care. It was his usual game to mess with people and start a whole laughing fiasco. But I did start to care whenever I heard more bits and pieces of the conversation: "I mean, seriously, you'd think the perfect goodie-goodie would have a somewhat perfect face without the burden of _freckles_."

I immediately dropped my pencil in shock. _The only kid here with freckles is Laurens...right?_ But that made no sense. I mean, Jefferson is a pretty low person, but even he wouldn't mess with someone as innocent as John Laurens, right?

I looked up towards the front of the classroom, where Jefferson was leaning down on Laurens's desk, a smirk on his face. Laurens had his head down, trying to ignore Jefferson and continue his sketch—of a turtle?—but it was no use, Jefferson wasn't leaving him alone.

I scanned the room for Madison. Surely even _he_ wouldn't let his best friend talk smack about something so pure?

Madison was no where to be seen, perhaps he chose to exit the classroom and tell Mrs. Ross, but that seemed like very wishful thinking.

"C'mon, Freckles! What'dya gonna do?" Jefferson leaned in more, and I heard a faint whimper from John. That angered me. He had no right to be making fun of him like that!

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and shouted: "Hey!" but as soon as I did, Mrs. Ross finally decided to show up.

"What's going on here? Jefferson, Alex—Why are you guys standing up?"

At first, Jefferson was shocked. Then he smiled innocently and said "Just helping the kid with homework." Laurens glared, but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Ross nodded. "And you?" she asked, turning to me.

"Um..." I met Jefferson's glaring eyes saying _Tell on me, and you're dead._

It wasn't like I was scared of him. It's not like he could really do anything to hurt me. I started weighing my options...What would happen if I told the truth? What if I don't?

I narrowed my eyes. "I...Jefferson wasn't being honest. He—"

"Now, Mr. Hamilton, I do not want to hear your nonsense already into the day! Can't you two spend one day without trying to get each other in trouble?"

"But—"

"One more word, Alexander, and you're getting detention."

I sighed. I sat down and met Jefferson's eyes. _This isn't over._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got this idea from other bullying/high school AUs. Sorry it's short and slow in transition, I just thought the HamilSquad reuniting was important...Even though it really isn't that much in this chapter. Also, in this AU, Laurens isn't part of the Squad yet, but he will be. 
> 
> Other quick facts: I used Google Translate for Lafayette and Alex's French, so it may be rubbish. Any French-speaking readers, mind giving me corrections, if any? I would appreciate it. Oh and I know nothing of debate club, so yeah...
> 
> Next: We finally get some action. Laurens gets teased and Hamilton tries to help the poor guy out. LAMS LAMS AND MORE LAMS!! XD
> 
> French:
> 
> 1st = How's it been?
> 
> 2nd – Oh my goodness, man!
> 
> 3rd – Oh, wow, I forgot to mention!
> 
> 4th – See you at lunch, friend! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment!! I love comments :^) And feedback, but be nice XD


	2. Non-Stop Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes up with an idea to help John through the bullying he faces.

"Salut, comment vas-tu?" Lafayette said as I sat next to him at the lunch table.

I managed a smile. "Good, how about you?"

"Fine, but I heard you and Jefferson had a minor dispute?"

I glanced over at Jefferson, glaring at me from across the cafeteria, hanging out with Madison and Burr. "How'd you know?"

Mulligan sighed. "Jefferson talks almost as much as you do. Plus, the Schuyler sisters are _all_ about gossip." He turned to Lafayette. "I thought you said we'd stay out of Alex's business?"

"Mon ami, you need to have some fun once in awhile. So, Alex, what happened?"

"Nothing!" I shouted. "I mean...He was just being a jerk to that new kid, Laurens."

"You mean the one with the freckles?" Mulligan asked.

"Yes! And don't you _dare_ agree with Jefferson that—"

"Woah, woah, lion. I wasn't going there, trust me. Poor kid doesn't deserve that treatment just because he looks different."

"Preach, _fils_ ," Lafayette muttered.

I scanned thecafeteria until I found Laurens, sitting by himself, sketching instead ofeating. I admit I was staring, but snapped out of it when Lafayette waved hishand in my face. "Mon ami? You good?" 

I cleared my throat. "Yes." I took one more meaningful look at the freckled kid and got the best idea ever. I immediately brought out my notebook and started writing.

Lafayette sighed. "Mon ami, you truly are non-stop."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think? You see where I am going with this? XD I usually don't like making Jefferson the bad guys, but it's depressingly canon, so...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was sort of short.
> 
> Next up: Alex still working on his note, they're talking about astrology (wink wink hence the title and meaning) and he sincerely describes stars as LAURENS'S FRECKLES KAY I AM SO CHEESY byye
> 
> (I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT IT'S CUUUTE)


	3. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is working on the letter for John. :-)

Sure, I knew that every once in awhile we learn about something totally new, but I wasn't prepared for astrology.

I've read books on astrology before, but I never actually took much interest in it. I wish I had payed more attention, because I was sort of lost whenever our English teacher started talking passionately about the stars, planets, Zodiac signs, ect. I know I should've been listening, but I was preoccupied with the letter I have been working on. It was for Laurens, and I was trying to explain the great qualities he had, trying to make up for Jefferson's ruthless teasing. For once, I was speechless. No words fitted perfectly with what I was trying to say. I didn't just want to say _perfect_ and _amazing_ , I _really_ wanted to describe him with precise detail.

"Alex, can you repeat what I just said?"

I froze. _Uh-oh..._

I cleared my throat and thought quickly. "Yes, ma'am, you were describing the rotation of planets, along with the different meaning astrologers have for—for the constellations, and how writing was the perfect way to convey the astonishing qualities the universe had, all through the craft of—poetry, I believe you said? If not, that should've been the idea. Usually when people mention stars in poetry, they're talking about that one hope that is consistent throughout the darkness—"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Hamilton," Mrs. Jean said impatiently. I sighed in relief. Sometimes it pays having a multitasking mind that happens to know a lot about the craft and wonders of writing.

"Now, class, your next writing assignment is to describe sort of...what the constellations and universe means to you." After there were many groans, she quickly added: "I know, I know, it sounds cheesy, class, but I want to see how creative you guys can get and how you are able to use background knowledge and facts to make a story or description."

I pulled out another piece of paper and thought. What had I said? _The perfect way to convey astonishing qualities...one hope that is consistent throughout the darkness..._

It hit me. The inspiration _finally_ came to me. I glanced at Laurens, staring blankly at his notebook, obviously considering picking up the pencil, though he had no idea what to write down. I stared at his freckles. They sort of...sort of reminded me of stars...

He noticed my eyes on him. I blushed and turned around, quickly writing down what I had in mind...

-

Even after the bell rang for that class, I was still working on my masterpiece. I finally knew what I wanted to say—

I distractedly ran into many people, muttering "Sorry," under my breath. Even in my other favorite class, Mr. Washington's history/politic teachings, I still wrote my letter—now turning into a poem. I refused to take a break; I _had_ to finish this.

Lafayette and Mulligan must've noticed me more preoccupied than usual, because whenever I was at my locker at the end of the day, they rushed towards me and looked shocked. "Mon ami! You haven't took your eyes off that paper since third period. What's wrong? Why are you chugging caffeine?"

I admit that was a habit of mine. Sometimes I stayed up so long just writing I needed some kind of sugar. It's basically my diet now.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just...need to finish—"

Lafayette snatched the letter from my hand and I yelped "No! Give it back—"

"Gosse! Désolé juste voulu regarder."

I stopped. "It's—it's okay. I just...it's really important to me. Okay? See you guys soon." With one more swig of caffeine, I walked away towards the gym.

-

I looked over my poem/letter over and over, and I thought it was perfect, but still...How could I possibly share this? Once Laurens saw it...would he think I was a freak? I desperately wanted him to know there was so much more to him than a burden, but what if he takes this the wrong way...

I decided to make the letter anonymous. I would quickly go to his locker and stick the note into it. Wait—

Damn! How could I have forgotten? I had no idea where John's locker was...

I started to panic. Great...now how was I—

Wait...Jefferson. He was always at Laurens's locker, ready to tease him. I'd have to trick him somehow into giving me information...

And I knew exactly how to do it.

-

"Madison!" I grinned. "Glad you could make it."

Madison looked around. "Wait, where's Jefferson? I thought you said—"

"Yeah, about that, I lied. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd help me out."

Madison narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? If you want me to prank Thomas, I can already tell you—"

"That's not what I wanted," I said, fiddling nervously with his shirt. "I just need information, okay?"

I had sent a text to Madison telling him that Thomas needed to speak with him ASAP in the hallway during third period class exchange, and here we were, standing in the hallways, trying to look casual as other students passed by.

"Uh...sure. What _kind_ of information?"

"I just wanna know where someone's locker is at."

Madison narrowed his eyes. "That's an odd request."

"Trust me," I muttered. "You have no idea."

"Whose locker you wanna be at?"

"Well...he has freckles and he's new and—"

"Laurens?"

"Yes."

"Uh...sure. Take a right on the next hallway and it's the fifth locker down. Why?"

"Gotta go!" I said, speed walking. I couldn't be late, but next class was farther away and I couldn't stand waiting any longer to give my message.

I almost thought that Madison was just fucking around with me until I saw the 5th locker decorated with turtle stickers. Yep, if _this_ wasn't Laurens's locker, than what _was_?

With shaking hands, I slipped his letter into the slot of the locker, sent a quick prayer, and sped-walked to third period. With my pulse racing, I imagined Laurens's joyful, flustered expression whenever he opened the locker and read the note, a blush spreading across his freckled cheeks—

The bell rang. _Shit!_ I was late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I know it might seem a little slow rn, but it's going to get better bc next chapter is them basically flirting lmao XD
> 
> Comment plz! I'd like to hear your thoughts :")


	4. Blushes and Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS FLIRTING DJKASDGASYGASHKSDASDAHSDAHKSDHAUIA

"Ditching class, I suppose?" Mrs. Jean asked as I arrived into the class.

I blushed. "Uh, no, just—left my notebook in second period. Just realized."

Mrs. Jean's eyebrows lifted, suspicious. "Uh-huh. And Mrs. Ross didn't give you a note?"

"She was awfully too busy to notice me."

"Mm-hmm, and God forbid Alexander Hamilton doesn't have his notebook."

I took my seat and met Jefferson's eye. He was smirking at me, with a mocking _You-just-got-into-trouble_ look. My jaw clenched, and I developed another fantasy in my head about slapping him.

"Okay, class, today we're finishing our essays, except now we're sharing with partners!"

I cursed. I was so busy and focused on giving Laurens the letter I entirely forgot it was the project I had to turn in! _Congrats, Alex,_ I thought to myself. _Now you have to start over_ (though that didn't bother me too much) _and fucking share some sappy poetry you wrote about your crush...Great._

"You can choose your own partners but don't get carried away with chitchat! Finish as much as you can. And yes, you may help each other, but I want _your_ thinking and creativity, not you and your partner's, or just your partner's." And with that, sent everyone off to choose their partners.

I stayed where I was. I figured if anyone wanted to my partner, they could just come to me. I waited for either Lafayette or Mulligan, but they never came. Instead, someone shyly stood in front of my desk, looking down at their feet nervously, arms around a sketchbook. My heart stopped. _John Laurens..._

"Um, want to be partners..." Laurens asked, finally glancing at me.

My eyes widened, and Laurens quickly panicked, and said, "I mean! Uh! You don't have to if you don't want to—I mean—I should go—"

"No, wait!" I said, standing up from my chair. "I would love to be partners with you."

A blush slowly made its way to his cheeks, and I felt my own face grow hot. He nodded, sending a silent thank you with his eyes, and pulled up a chair and placed in front of my desk, sitting down. He gently sat his sketchbook on the edge of the desk and folded his arms.

I cleared my throat. M _an, this is awkward..._

"So...what did you write down?" 

The boy shrugged. "At first I didn't know what to put. I started writing down facts about the universe, but I knew that wasn't the task." He showed me his paper, lines marking out the first paragraph. Below was a piece of writing in poem format. "Mind if I read?" I asked.

He shrugged, though there was alert in his eyes. "It was the only thing I could think of..."

I looked thoroughly at his poem, finding myself smile at what he had written down. It might've not been much, but it was beautiful. It described how the stars reminded him of stargazing with his father years ago and how the universe "seemed to shrink now that he was no longer in his possessions." I gently sat the poem down. "That was quite lovely, Laurens."

He blushed and tugged at his sleeves. "Well, yeah...I guess so..."

"You have real talent."

He shrugged. "I'm better at drawing, and I am clearly not as talented as you."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, please, Alex. Anyone could see that writing is, like, your identity. I heard you in Mrs. Jean's class—you know, the astrology thing? That was utterly awesome."

I smiled. "I mean, I don't wanna brag or anything."

Laurens smirked. "Too late. So, speaking of which, where's your piece?"

My pulse quickened as I remembered the note. "I don't have it with me."

Laurens looked at me quizzically. "That's not like you."

I sighed. "I know...I guess I...left it at home."

"Hmm. What was it about?"

I tried to stop myself from blushing. "Well...I was comparing the stars to...something just as admirable. It's—it's complicated."

Laurens didn't ask any questions. "Cool," he said, continuing to tug on his sleeve.

"I—I saw you all alone at the cafeteria yesterday," I said, not thinking.

Laurens tensed. "You...did?"

"Yeah. You weren't eating." _Damn, I talk too much._ "You were just drawing..." I gestured to his sketchbook. "May I see?"

Laurens hesitated, but nodded. He grabbed his notebook and flipped through a page. Finally satisfied, he showed me his drawing: One with trees surrounding a well-drawn lake, an image full of mystery.

I smiled once more. "That's beautiful." _Much like you..._

"Thanks," Laurens smiled. "Usually I just draw turtles."

I smirked. "Yeah, I noticed. I mean—uh—What's with that?"

Laurens chuckled, embarrassed. "I don't know, I just really love turtles. My first pet was a turtle—my father gave it to me..." His voice cracked ever so slightly.

I was tempted to hold his hand, but I knew better than that. "He must've been a great father."

Laurens laughed, but this time, more bitterly. "I guess you can say that. Here, let me show you..." He flipped open to a page in his sketchbook that had a neatly, kawaii-type turtle drawn on it. "Sweet," I said, impressed.

He smiled at me. "You know...I've never shared these with anyone before."

"Really? Mrs. Ross would be impressed."

He laughed gently. "Well, maybe, but...I am still learning."

I shook my head. "I've never seen drawings so beautiful in my life."

He blushed. "T-Thanks...Alex. May I call you Alex?"

"Yes."

The bell rang, and I admit I was pretty pissed. That was the greatest conversation ever, and now it was ruined. I packed my stuff, but before I could leave, Laurens said: "Alex?"

"Yes?"

He stared at me with those beautiful eyes, and I swear my heart melted. "Sit with me at lunch sometime?" He flinched, as if I was going to hit him. That only made me more determined. "Of course," I said. We smiled at each other for a few breathtaking seconds, and then Laurens turned and waved shyly, walking out the door.

If it wasn't for Lafayette calling my name about fifteen times, I might've just stood there forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! These two are so cute! I had so much fun writing this. More Lams next! Next chapter might be in Laurens's POV? I'm not sure...Either way, he's gonna find that note, and I might just have a fangirl heart attack myself. <3


	5. The Gift the Burden Brought {Laurens POV}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Laurens and he discovers Alex's adorable letter.

I hated when people mentioned my freckles.

They saw them and immediately thought _Why does he look like that? Most_  only saw it as a burden, or just didn't care at all. Even my father—though he wasn't the best anyways—described them as a mistake. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. I have never been the son my father had wanted, not nearly as brave or as smart enough. Man, if he only knew the worst part...

Then came school. I had transferred many times due to bullying. It's like no matter where I end up, there's always someone wanting to hate me, tease me on things I could never change, and I don't just mean my appearance. I guess that's why I loved drawing—it's the only thing I _could_ change. I couldn't change having millions of freckles on my cheeks, arms, upper chest and back. I couldn't change my sensitive mind. I couldn't change being gay.

There had been million of times where I just skipped class or lunch or pretended to be sick just so I could draw and not face reality. I would always be a disappointment child, and I would never truly have a friend.

That is, until I met Alex.

I admit, at first he was just straight up unnerving. He drank coffee and ate mints just to stay up and write 24/7, he talked a little too much, he was depressingly smart and charming, and he picked fights with others. A lot. But still...there was something special about him that I never seemed able to describe. I don't know, maybe I became so desperate for someone to hang with that I resorted to imagining life with _anyone,_ even if it was a short, pale, talkative teen I barely knew.

I was disgusted with myself because of that. _What would father think?_ I tried my best not to like anybody, in fear I would learn to love someone I could never have—someone _my father_ would never let me have.

I never thought anyone could love me like I was their only light. Hell, I didn't think I could _let_ anyone love me. Not after all the years of betrayal I had faced.

I didn't realize how much emotion I still had left in me until I wrote the poem for Mrs. Jean's class. She had told the class to write about what the universe/stars meant to them. I couldn't help but to think of a time where my father actually seemed gentle and took me stargazing.

_Look! Daddy, a turtle!_

_You said that about the last one, my dear!_

_They're all turtles!_

It was a precious memory I forever held on to. That's why I was shocked when I shared it with Alex.

Man, talking to him was downright nerve-wracking. I remember forcing myself to step towards him, and somehow managed to stop at his desk while every step weighed tons. I remember thinking _That's it, I'm screwed,_ when his eyes widened when I asked if we could be partners. I remember this weird, fluttery sensation in my chest when he called my drawings beautiful. I remember being terrified of his reaction when I asked if we could sit together at lunch, and feeling a slight moment of triumph and hope when he had said yes.

There were so many things I was already feeling, but damn, it wasn't as close to what I felt when I found the note.

I was already half sobbing, Jefferson yelling insults from behind, saying I didn't have a chance with anyone. I quickly opened my locker, trying to rush and shove things into my backpack. Then I noticed a note laying on top of some old essay papers. At first I thought Jefferson had slipped another hateful note into my locker, but I noticed the golden pen markings. Jefferson, as affluent as he acted, didn't have a golden pen. He only carried around pencils. Heck, most of the time, he was asking Madison for pencils.

In curiosity, I forgot all about Jefferson and carefully opened the note that read _TO: LAURENS_. I read what was inside, and I felt like my heart was going to just stop right then and there, and then the medics would have to come and carry me out. The letter was... _No...it couldn't be..._ describing my freckles? I mean, as if they were the most beautiful, most pure thing ever to have been on the face of Earth? I was shocked. _No one_ spoke so highly of me, much less my freckles—the one thing everyone seemed to hate about me. But here I was, reading a note that—in perfect detail—described _me_...as if I was a gift from Heaven!

I felt the tears threaten to slide off my cheeks. _No, this can't be! Maybe there's another John in this school? One who had freckles?_ There were other Johns, but none with freckles, and none ever addressed as "my dear Laurens." That _had_ to be me...but that made no sense....

I quickly swung my backpack over my shoulders and ran to the bus. My mind was still racing, in shock, and I bumped into many. Everything was a blur, and I didn't even realize I was on the bus until it jerked and drove away from the school.

_Who would write such a beautiful letter about me?_

Then it hit me. Not _who wrote the letter_ , but _who has the_ ability _to create this letter..._

If I wasn't already blushing, now I totally was. _No way..._

For the rest of the day, _Alexander Hamilton_ was the only thought in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do ya think? Did you like hearing Laurens's POV/back-story? Ik it's kind of cheesy but eh I've heard worse
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes...I am in a rush to do other things so I didn't look all the way through this chapter ^^
> 
> Next up: Laurens is hella nervous as Alex keeps his promise to sit next to him at lunch. It gets awkward. Should he mention the note? Should Alex just claim responsibility? I honestly don't know how it's gonna go down, but it's gonna be awesome, folks, so stay turned! :")


	6. Not Satisfied Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically awkward Lams

My heart still felt like soaring whenever I thought of dear John opening the letter. _Please tell me he's seen it...Please tell me he liked it._

I admit I was quite shaky whenever I arrived at school, knowing that a) Laurens had read the letter already and b) I had to keep my promise, sitting next to him at the cafeteria, which might end up being awkward on my part. I was so preoccupied Lafayette had to get my attention back on our conversation multiple times.

"I swear, mon ami, it's like you've been out of it lately."

"What d'ya mean?" I said, and Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Uh, you know, you being all—What'ze word? Daydream-y?"

"I have to agree with this imbécile," Mulligan said. "You've been acting strange."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, I can't sit next to you guys at lunch today."

'Wait," Lafayette said. "Why—"

"Gotta go!" I said as the bell rang.

-

I practically spent all of first period looking for some sort of reaction in Laurens's face.

He didn't seem as interested in Mrs. Ross's art lesson as usual. He kept smiling to himself as he sketched in his notebook. Then came 3rd period.

"Alex?" Mrs. Jean asked.

I flinched. "Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Do you want to give an example on what the project should be like?"

"Um, pardon me?"

Mrs. Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't act so humble, Hamilton. We know you've got some killer writing piece. Want to share?"

"I...er, no, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow. "No? Well, how about your partner?" she said, gesturing to Laurens. I glanced at him, seeing him more intrigued in the conversation than a few seconds ago. He met my eye and blushed. I might've blushed too.

"Well," I spoke up. "His poem was quite lovely." I gave him a smile.

"Laurens, want to share?"

Laurens quickly shook his head and continued his drawing. _Damn, if only I knew what was going on in his mind..._

The bell rang, and I realized I only had one period to go until lunchtime. Finally, my chance to get an answer...

**{LAURENS POV}**

I was startled whenever Alex called my name in the cafeteria _. Shit!_ I thought. I forgot all about sitting next to him at _lunch...Oh no, what if sees me acting strangely? I guess it would be worth it—I'd find out why'd he wrote the letter and if he really meant all those things...right?_

Alex grinned, but quickly looked more reserved as I awkwardly shuffled to him. "H-Hi," I said. _Damn, I'm already stuttering._

"Hi," Alex said, looking as—if not, even more—flustered as I. "So, where do ya wanna sit?"

I pointed to my usual spot. "Will...that be good?"

Alex nodded and I sat down. I nervously tugged at my sleeves, something I did a lot with awkward situations. I quickly glanced at Alex, who was oddly studying my expression. As soon as I met his hazel eyes I blushed and looked down, smiling nervously.

I managed to chuckle. "So...what's up? Anything new...?"

I almost choked _. Was he hinting about the letter?_ I mentally slapped myself. _Maybe he's just genuinely curious about how things are..._

"Oh, uh—Um—nope! Not really. Same old, same old. I guess. Heh." _UGH! Why am I so awkward—_

Alex rose an eyebrow. "Really? Doesn't _sound_ like the same old stuff. Wanna talk about it?"

I noticed his blush at the end of his sentence. _Oh my goodness..._

"I—" I stumbled over the words. "Um..." I didn't realize how shaky my breaths were coming.

"L-Laurens?" Alex asked. "Are you—are you okay?" He sat his hand on my arm and my heart's pulse raced wildly.

"I—yes. I'm fine." Alex didn't seem convinced. He looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He paused, and I immediately regretted chickening out. _C'mon! You can't throw away your shot like that! Don't you love this guy?_

My heart ached just thinking of love, and I regretted that, too.

After moments of silence, Alex spoke up: "Laurens? Have I done something to upset you?"

_"What?"_ I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Make me upset? Damn, he wrote a letter fucking describing how amazing he thought I was! How could I be upset? If anything, I wanted to hug him and—

"How could you _possibly_ think that? Alex, you—just talking to you makes me feel...makes me feel..."

Alex sat up, his eyes widening. "Yes?"

I hesitated, but forced myself to look into his eyes. "Like I finally belong somewhere. That finally someone cares about me."

Alex was grinning like crazy, and I felt myself smile back. "Laurens, I—"

The bell rang, and Alexander Hamilton never finished his sentence. I was _not_ satisfied.

-

**{ALEX'S POV}**

Laurens's words still rang in my mind. He felt accepted, like someone finally liked him. If that wasn't great—no, great wasn't even the word to describe it—enough, _I_ made him feel that way. That made me feel like I was on top of the world. _I made John Laurens happy...Precious, precious John..._

But it wasn't enough. He might've assumed I had written the letter, but he didn't show it. That must mean I had to step up my game. Besides, though he obviously felt somewhat better, he acted beyond nervous, like, _panic attack_ nervous. I also did _that_ too him. What kind of friend am I?

I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until Laurens was the most joyful, proud person at our school—one in which he proudly stated having freckles and loving turtles a little too much. One in which he could stand up to bullies like Jefferson...

_Jefferson!_

I had forgotten all about Jefferson's teasing. _Man, if only I had the chance to punch him—_

_I have to take care of him...Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid ever again, such as make fun of an angel for something that's so pure and full of beauty._

I'd have my shot, but not now. Speaking of beauty and not being satisfied, I started to wonder, what _would_ make me satisfied?

I smiled.

_Kissing all of those glorious freckles. That would make me satisfied._

And then again, I began to write about the best inspiration I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was short, but it had to be. ^u^ Not much had to be said, anyways. (Well, actually that's a lie, since it's Hamilton we're talking about, but you know what I mean.)
> 
> Isn't their friendship amazing????? UGH I myself is sobbing. XD
> 
> So, what do you think will happen? I would love to hear your thoughts on the last few chapters, please. It makes my day as a writer. :")
> 
> WARNING: Again, we're close to the end of the fanfic, sadly. I might make a sequel to this, though, so don't be upset. Besides, there's still plenty of Lams fanfics to make anyways.
> 
> UPDATE: That sequel isn't coming any time soon ok I'm way too busy w/ my other fanfics XD


	7. Once Again, You Amaze Me {Laurens POV}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMS LAMS LAMS LAMS

I spent the majority of the class period trying to get Alex's attention.

It wasn't working. He never looked around the classroom; he either payed attention to the board or had his eyes completely focused on his notebook.

After what had happened the other day, I was far more determined to make him admit he had made the beautiful letter that had made me feel on top of the world. I tried everything I could think of to get him to look my way, from snapping my fingers, coughing, even asking a question to Mrs. Jean just to see if Alex would listen and at least acknowledge my presence. But he didn't. He kept writing, and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

Eventually I gave up and started to sketch in my notebook. I was already done with the other assignments, so I might as well make time useful. I was doing perfectly fine for someone who just desperately wanted someone they really loved to say they were responsible for a letter that made me sound like a blessing. (I mean, what else could I possibly ask for?) But things went downhill pretty quickly for a day that had just begun.

"Class! It's time to share with someone _else_ on your writing piece! This time, _I_ choose partners since last time a few people decided to copy."

She began calling out names, and I almost drowned in fear whenever she said my partner was Jefferson.

_What? No, no, no..._

I gulped. _No way—_

"Okay! That's it! Get to work!"

Jefferson immediately walked towards me, a scowl on his face. "Why did she partner me up with a _freak_ like you?"

Inside, I felt both a pang of anger and a pang of hurt. _No, I wasn't a freak. Alex's letter said otherwise._ "Leave—leave me alone!" I said.

Jefferson laughed. "Please, kid, what are you gonna do? Kill me with the ugliness of your freckles—"

"They are _not_ ugly!" I was practically yelling now, which certainly got the attention of others.

I was _sofed up_ with Jefferson'sbullshit. I didn't do anything to him, and how _dare_ he even have the damn right to even speak to me thatway? I couldn't change the way I looked, and, for the record, no one deservesbeing called ugly, because no one is. Pure beauty is measured with the heart. Iwasn't a freak. Hell, I was _something_ enough to attractthe attention of someone. _No, that's not all. I_ am _worthit..._     

With everything that had went on the past few days, all the emotions—rage, bitterness, regret, fear, doubt--was starting to stir inside of me, creating waves of violent urgency that I didn't even know was there, and if they didn't come out, they might just consume every rational thought. I felt as if a flame had been ignited inside of my chest, as if a bomb of pure rage was about to explode...

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe you. _Look_ at you. You are a total disgrace, Laurens—"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Listen here, you jerk. All you do is mess with people who don't deserve it. You're low and beaten down yourself to the point where you make invalid conclusions. I certainly will not stand for it anymore."

Mrs. Jean tried to join in, but Jefferson was already starting to throw insults—words I never wanted to hear be addressed to me. Then a voice demanded angrily: "John said shut up, so do it, before someone not as nice makes you. Let him speak, it's a free country."

My heart jumped for joy. _Alex!_

He nodded at me. _You can do this_ , he mouthed.

He could've just taken over. But I loved him more for letting me handle it myself. He was standing by me...no one had ever done that before.

I continued: "I am not a freak. I am a unique human being, and, yes, I admit I am not the best. I am not the person others want me to be, and I have many flaws. But that makes me who I am. And for once, I am proud for being who I am." I felt both nervous but relieved when I said: "I never had felt such tenderness and...and _joy_ until someone completely anonymous wrote me a letter. It described—quite wonderfully—on how special I was, focusing on the one thing you hate, Jefferson: My freckles. The poem made me sound like a blessing, but honestly, the poem _itself_ was the blessing. I have to thank this person somehow for what they've done, for it was my inspiration to speak up today." A huge weight got lifted from my shoulders, and I almost became satisfied.

For some reason, Mrs. Jean didn't stop me speaking, which shocked me. But I was even more shocked whenever I started reading the letter out loud, Alex finishing it, _word-by-word..._

And that's where I think I lost it. No, wait, I lost it when he added, with his amazing smile that lit up the whole world:

"After I wrote it, I memorized every single word. For you, Laurens. That's how you make me feel. That's my project...and I am glad you like it. You—you are amazing, and so are your freckles. Every single one of them."

My heart pounded, and I couldn't feel myself breathing. Everyone might've been saying _Aww!_ but I couldn't pay attention. I was too busy looking into Alex's warm drown eyes, probably a look of utter shock and joy flashing in my face.

Mrs. Jean and the whole classroom began to clap, even Madison. Jefferson had tears of what might've been anger or regret or _something_ , but he sat down and put his head down, retreating to the back of the classroom.

Mrs. Jean spoke up: "Alex, Laurens, would you two like to have a moment outside?"

Breathlessly, I nodded, and Alex chuckled, and said, "Yes, that would be nice."

-

 That's where I started sobbing.

I couldn't help it; it was a natural reaction to everything—relief that _finally_ all the pain of feeling uncomfortable in my own skin was starting to ebb away, relief that I no longer had to endlessly deal with insults and cruelty, relief that finally someone _cared for me..._ and that someone happened to be someone I was very fond of.

I covered my face with my hands (something I tended to do when I cried) while waves of tears made their way down my face. My ribs were already hurting and it was becoming difficult to breathe—

"Hey..." Alex sat his hands on my arms. "Shh," he said soothingly. "It's okay. I'm here...okay? I am not leaving. Damn, I'll _never_ leave." He stepped close enough for me to lay my forehead on his chest, so I did, still sobbing, though I felt the sad emotion beginning to left, a new emotion I could only describe as _safety_ flooding in my senses.

He began to embrace me, and warmth spread through me as I felt and listened to his heart beating wildly in his chest. For another minute or two, I continued crying, but eventually there were no more tears coming out, and my breathing became more balanced.

I returned the embrace. "A-Alex?"

"Yes?" He asked softly.

I smiled, and with my voice shaky, I said: "Thank you. For everything. You have no idea how much this means to me...how much _you_ mean to me. Thank you. I—" My voice broke, and I (regretfully) broke away from Alex's warm, loving embrace in order to finally face him. "You gave me a voice. You made me feel...Damn, I don't even know the word! Accepted, joyful, hopeful, loved..." I stopped myself from rambling and looked at Alex for a moment. He smiled, and I, of course, couldn't help but smile back.

"You're welcome, my dear Laurens. Anything for you. I would stand up to the whole world if I had to, just to get the message across that John Laurens is worth more than anyone could ever see. Everyone, except me, of course. Thanks for making me feel great too."

I felt the tears coming on again. "But—I didn't do anything for you. I mean, nothing compared to what you did. I mean...why do you like me?"

Alex frowned. "Second question first. Because you're _you_ —That's all I could ask for. You're friendly, brave, cute, and you light up this universe! And, listen, you _have_ helped me. Although I already have friends, you're different. Your spark, everything that you are—it made me feel this type of...type of joy and wonder I've never felt before."

I smiled and blushed. I wanted to say so much more, but before I could even consider it, Alex lied his hands on my cheeks, gently brushing my freckles with his thumbs. "I have to correct you on one thing, though," he whispered. "I don't like you. I love you, Laurens, okay? Like, crazy. I intend to prove it to you in all ways possible. I'll even write you another poem, if you want."

I blushed even harder, and Alex smiled. "See? Utterly adorable."

"I wish I could somehow convey the message perfectly that I love you like you did in that poem..." I said, out of breath.

Alex pulled his face closer to mine. "Just stay with me everyday, that would be enough."

I smiled and blushed even more as Alex started messing with my hair. I finally had the confidence to slip my hands on _his_ cheeks, and Alex stopped playing with my hair in surprise at the intimate gesture. I could hear both of our hearts speed up. We were now nose-to-nose, and I didn't realize what was happening until a few seconds after it, but...our mouths slowly melted together in a long, loving kiss that was the perfect combination of gentle and passionate. Eventually, we had to breathe, so we slowly pulled away, my eyes fluttering open, a blush still lingering on my cheeks.

Alex was blushing furiously too, and said: "Damn, that was amazing."

I laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "Please laugh more like that," Alex said.

I smiled. "Only if you kiss me like _that_ more."

"Deal," he said, smiling.

I almost jumped as the door opened. "Alex? Laurens? It's been about five minutes. You guys feel better enough to come back inside?" Mrs. Jean asked.

We nodded and walked back into the classroom, ready to take on whatever challenge life could throw at us...we would do it together.

_Together._

The word no longer sounded distant and foreign to my ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH OMG I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS CUTE AND I'M THE WRITER SADJBSJC B IHGHSIEVTHS
> 
> So...for the first romance scene, what do you think?? XD <3
> 
> NEXT UP: Closure on what happens to all the characters, along with one important thing that needs to be mentioned...


	8. Who Would've Thought Love Started This All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "other important" thing happens...Thomas gets one last wish basically

I asked John if I could walk him to his locker, and he gladly accepted.

I was _overjoyed_ that he _actually really liked me back._ I kept blushing during different times of the day just thinking of our little scene outside Mrs. Jean's classroom. I kept thinking of that moment...the moment I finally felt a strong passion for something besides things along the lines of communication.

He was just so awesome and _worth_ it. I l _oved_ him. Everything about him.

Anyways, I waited for him to get his things out of his locker after we gave each other flustered smiles. I planned on staying with him for the rest of the day (so, exactly five minutes?), as much as possible. I just couldn't leave him yet! Alas, it had to come, but at least we had each other's number now, and I immediately knew what I was going to do when I got home. (Here's a hint: For once, it's not writing.)

As he was getting his supplies, Lafayette came running towards me, Mulligan not far behind. "'Ey! Le petit Alex a grandi! Alors, prenez soin de nous présenter à votre futur mari? JE REPETE: Alex est amoureux!"

I rolled my eyes, though I wasn't really annoyed. "Okay, who told you?"

"Wait, what did he say?" Laurens asked. "Does he speak French?"

Lafayette smiled. "Bonjour, Laurens! Nice to meet you! I'm Lafayette, and I happen to me a friend of your boyfriend's."

Laurens blushed and I chuckled. "Seriously, though, who told you?"

"Schuyler sisters gossip. They practically assumed you two were a thing now. Anyways, we actually came to update you about Jefferson."

Tension grew in my chest, and Laurens winced. I grabbed his hand in order to keep us both calm. "What about that asshole?"

Lafayette grunted. "Mulligan, care to explain?"

Mulligan nodded. "We know why Jefferson was making fun of you, kid."

Laurens's eyes widened, and Mulligan continued: "Apparently someone—not naming any names—"

"His best friend, cough, Madison," Lafayette said.

"—Made a comment about freckles being cute and cool or whatever. That got Mr. Jefferson all fired up because...well..."

Lafayette smirked. "He has a crush on Madison."

I might've choked. _What?_ Jefferson liked Madison? Like _that_? Huh, I guess I should've seen that coming...

Laurens looked justas shocked. "Pardon?" 

**_(French translation: Little Alex grew up! So, take care to introduce us to your future husband? I REPEAT: Alex is in love!)_ **

"Yep. Fell in love with his best friend. Who would've known, am I right?"

"Wait, how do you know this?" I asked.

Lafayette scratched the back of his head. "Well—"

"I told them to," a voice said behind, and I recognized him right away. _Jefferson..._

At first, I was ready to throttle him. I felt anger boil inside me, but Laurens squeezed my hand tighter, and I realized there was no use in fighting.

He looked at Laurens, then back at me. "I—I'm sorry. I really am. I never actually hated you...I never once really thought you were a freak. I had to keep telling _myself_ that...but it didn't work. I knew you were something different, Laurens. That's why..." His voice broke, and tears threatened to fall from his cheeks. "That's why I teased you. You were...perfect. Why _wouldn't_ someone like you? After I thought of my best friend—the one I  _love_ —leaving me to be with someone as amazing as you...I lost it. I knew I would've been heartbroken. But I was selfish. I didn't think of my best friend's thoughts, and I didn't consider what I could've done to you. It's not right to bully someone—make them feel less than human—all because of one's greed and desperation to keep something they never truly had in the first place. I regret that, and...I'm sorry." The last part came out as a hoarse whisper. "You were right, I really am a low person. And I understand if you don't forgive me. _I_ don't forgive me..."

Despite everything, I felt regret that I ever hated him. He was just under personal pressure. My heart began to break for him. Poor guy...Now I understood. If someone seemed to threaten taking Laurens away (or any of my friends for that matter!) from me, I would've lost it too.

Jefferson was sobbing himself at that point. Everyone was in complete shock, silent, until Laurens walked over. "I forgive you, Jefferson. I understand. And, look, I don't know Madison, but I don't think he'll ever leave you. I already have someone, so it wouldn't have worked out anyways," he said, turning to me. "But...turn around, and I think he'll answer that for you."

Jefferson, confused, turned around, and was face-to-face with his best friend. Panicking, he said. "Um—I—uh..."

I managed a chuckle, wiping my own tears away. "Looks like you two need to work things out," I said, pushing Jefferson to a blushing Madison. He gave me one quick glance and said: "Thanks—for forgiving me. I appreciate it. It—it won't happen again, I promise..."

"I know," I said. "Good luck, Jefferson. Hey, maybe we'll be friends tomorrow."

He nodded and slowly made his over to Madison, and they both walked together somewhere private.

I turned back to my friends. I was surprised to see both Lafayette and Madison in tears, too. "You guys are softies," I muttered.

And we walked together to the gym, my hand in Laurens's, with total hope for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a huge sap please forgive me


	9. Squad Goals, Relationships and Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's POV, just a closure :)

Needless to say, Alex's former best friends accepted Laurens into the Hamilton Squad (aka HamilSquad) pretty quickly.

Sure, there were a few things Laurens had to adjust to, such as Lafayette's impulse reactions to things and frequently talking in French, Mulligan's over-aggressive/teasing-type bromance bonding, the three constantly having inside jokes that Laurens didn't understand, ect. Even besides those, the HamilSquad didn't know the proper way to introduce themselves. Usually, they just hung out, random pieces of information weaving their way into situations, and made their way known quite awkwardly a few times. Heck, Laurens never had a friend before, much less a group of friends; he didn't know exactly what to do or say either.

In fact, most of the conversations went like:

 "How was your day?"

 "Mm, good."

 "That's good."

 "Uh-huh..."

 "..."

Thankfully, Alex was there to balance everything. He knew Lafayette and Mulligan well enough to inform Laurens and to keep some situations from coming out a little to strong, and knew Laurens well to inform his the rest of the squad and to get him to open up more. It took awhile, but their friendship would become an unbreakable bond where they knew each other so well and took care of each other, like all brothers should.

They were always with each other, through the good and bad. Each had a different yet strong relationship with one another and showed it often. They knew one another's mistakes, weaknesses, dreams/hopes, strengths...They even came up with a (long) saying for their squad:

_We will rise together and fall together, like the brothers we are_

_We will always be together, through good and tough, throughout it all_

_We unconditionally care for one another, and our bond shall never break_

_We sing this song whenever the sun starts to wake:_

_Raise a glass to freedom,_

_Something they can never take away_

_No matter what they tell you..._

_Raise a glass to the four of us,_

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us..._

The origin of this saying started out like this:

The four were all drunk one night at a local bar, and wound ended up throwing random compliments at each other. (It started out as a story about Jefferson saying how great his hair was, and Burr jokingly said: "Yeah, totally, because everyone loves hair that's poof-y. Well, at least it makes up for your small heart." It became an inside joke between the HamilSquad. They just couldn't let it go, probably because Burr usually kept his mouth shut. Anyways, they started talking about the 'compliment,' and Alex mentioned Lafayette's hair being amazing, so it turned into a giggle-y, drunk, compliment fest.)

"Man, I love you guys!" Laurens said, raising his wine cup for more.

"You guys are so sappy..." Mulligan said, words slurred.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lafayette screamed. "We, the HamilSquad of United States of America—"

"Here now pledge that Aaron Burr is officially the human form of bitter coffee—" Alex finished.

Laurens snorted, wine flowing out of his mouth.

"AND THAT THE HAMILSQUAD OFFICALLY OWNS YOU ALL, PEASANTS!" Lafayette said. "We need a saying! How about—"

"Alex puts the bi in bitch?" Laurens said jokingly.

"Ha!" Alex laughed. "Something less open, hon. How about—"

"Ah nah, this ain't gonna be a four-page essay—" Mulligan began.

"Alright! What do you insist?" Alex asked, still laughing.

"OOH!" Lafayette stood on the table, yelling at the top of his lungs: "RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM! SOMETHING THESE SLACKERS WON'T TAKE AWAY! NO MATTER WHAT THEY TELL YOU..."

Laurens joined in: "Raise a glass to the four of us! Tomorrow there'll be more of us, claimin' you all—"

Let's say the bartender asked them to leave.

They walked out, eventually got sober, and developed their saying.

"Wait, you guys were serious?" Mulligan asked after Lafayette revealed he and Alex were still working on the saying.

"Of course! Brothers need to have a poem-type thing to show off our...brotherhoodness."

"Exactly!" Lafayette said. "I was thinking..."

And they all got to work on it. They even decided to add an opposing team to theirs, one which included Burr, Jefferson, and Madison.

Speaking of Jefferson and Madison...they became a thing right after the bullying situation.

-

It really wasn't a surprise. I mean, everyone (maybe subtracting the oblivious Alex and John from the equation) could see they liked each other and not-exactly-friendly-way. For God's sake, Jefferson sat on Madison's lap, like, all the time when he had a chance.

Anyways, the night they revealed themselves was the same day Alex and Laurens shared their first _moment_. Madison led Jefferson to an isolated hallway so they could speak in private, and Jefferson practically poured all his emotions out, repeating _I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ sobbing and swearing he wouldn't do anything so stupid ever again. Madison took his frightened, remorseful friend into his arms and promised everything would be fine. "We will always be friends, you hear me? It's okay...it's okay, shh. I love you. We forgive you, Thomas. _I_ forgive you." And after several more hugs and promises exchanged, they (finally) decided to deepen their relationship to the next level.

You can just imagine how they were after that.

I'm talking straight up SAPPY towards each other. I mean, they already sat next to each other at lunch everyday, became partners in pretty much every project possible, shared each other's jackets, played with each other's hair, ect., but they managed to crank the gayness up 20 points (or however high you wanna say?). They're the type of couple that, though flustered, held hands wherever they went, gave each other hugs and nose kisses on a daily basis, and gave each other the most sappiest nicknames, like "Honeycakes" and "Boo Boo Bear," which was even worst than Lams's Lexi/J-Lo/Baby Girl/Johnny/Lauri/Xander trend. (Thomas tried to deny that their nicknames existed, but it didn't help whenever Madison came out of nowhere like "HEY BOO BOOK JEFF KINS!" Also, he got pissed whenever anyone else tried to call him that.)

Madison was the only light in Jefferson's life (sorry but it's true), and he practically became a better person because of him. For an example: Thomas stopped bullying others, became friends (friendemies?) with the HamilSquad, and pretty much became the school's officer for searching for bullying cases. He helped victims persevere, and he helped the bullies get past their cruelty. He shared his story with others and encouraged equality towards all. For that, he was not only instantly forgiven (by both himself and others), he made the school proud and he was no longer remembered for being the jealous, cruel, selfish jerk, but the honest, inspiring, selfless hero.

The only thing that brought out his not-so nice side was A) People being rude and hateful towards others, especially Madison, and B) Lams ALWAYS winning shipping competitions.

Speaking of which, isn't it time to talk about the main focus of this fanfic? The most adorable ship of the musical??

Yep. Let's here it for Lams.

-

Alex and Laurens's relationship instantly grew.

They were best friends _and_ lovers, the perfect combo, the icing on the cake. They were so caring, so tender towards each other. They knew exactly when the other was upset, nervous, happy, or excited. Hell, they knew each other like they'd known each other for their whole lives. The love was just _so real_. They were aware of each other's flaws, but loved each other anyways, unconditionally. They were the light shining through the darkness in each other's lives, something worth fighting for, something worth dying and living for. They stayed and took care of each other whenever waves of life's brutality came crashing in.

They said "I love you," everyday, never forgetting about giving each other long, warm embraces and kisses, cuddling every single night, always having some form of physical contact slip through at random moments, even when Alex was busy writing non-stop...He gladly accepted the desired interruption of Laurens's hands sliding up his waist and spine, eventually to his neck, planting a sweet kiss on the top of his head.

They claimed the other was the pure, utter image of perfection. Alex continued to write poems and letters to Laurens, and Laurens began frequently drawing from the inspiration love had gave him. And whenever they started to forget their worth, the other had no problem on reminding him. For an example, Laurens would say: "Alex, look, I messed up! I'm starting to once again wonder what you see in someone like me..." Even if it was jokingly, Alex seriously confronted him and told him, once again, word-by-word, the poem he had made years ago when they were in high school. And so John remembered.

In fact, most conversation went back towards the highlights of that day. Especially the one day Alex surprised Laurens on his birthday, taking him stargazing. He remembered that his father used to do that, so he decided to awaken the joyful feeling of the lost activity. Laurens commented on how amazing the stars were, awestruck by the wondrous, inspiring sight.

"How am I lucky to see the beauty of those stars, enlarged by a proportion unreadable, every single day of my life?" Alex asked, referring to Laurens main, signature perfect imperfection.

Laurens blushed and held his boyfriend's hand tighter.

"I love you. And your freckles. Every single last one, my dear. They're my own collection of blessed, personal constellations. And I intend on having them forever."

And so they shared a passionate kiss under the light of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoO What???? I actually managed to finish my Lams fanfiction "Constellations"??? WHOO HOO!!!! PRAISE!!!
> 
> XD
> 
> I'm SOOO tired, you guys better be happy. I spent like two hours on it for you. Lol <3
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> I MIGHT make a sequel to this ,, with more Jeffmads
> 
> Also I have lots of ideas for Jeffmads/Lams/Hamilton in general so hold on! :3
> 
>  
> 
> That's it! Enjoy! Love you guys. <33
> 
>  
> 
> *Also I'm sorry if this came out cringey ok**


End file.
